guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aura of Holy Might
Seriously? Spen 20:50, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :gogo Vow of Strength perhaps? --Kale Ironfist 20:52, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::woot ness, dervish worth playing again. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 20:55, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::The best part is you can still use attack skills. --Macros 21:44, 15 June 2007 (CDT) If you put 20% enchant it last 24 seconds maximizing its dmg. awsomeness. Rcollins779x 21:43, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :hotness--» Life Infusion«T» 21:44, 15 June 2007 (CDT) This+Heart of Fury anyone? :this+Vow of Strength is 80% more dmg, isnt that a little 2 much?--Want2be 09:24, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Base armor will reduce the potential of that 80% more damage. You generally want attack skills so that you bypass armor. --Kale Ironfist 09:42, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Judge's Insight - Snow White Tan 09:47, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Woah. This + Eternal Aura + Judge's+ Heart of Fury + a Sundering Scythe... Or even adding Mystic Vigor! Hogie 11:36, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Scythe only :( Sirocco 20:02, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Imagine if they died and someone actually brought Vengeance, too. xD DancingZombies 02:59, 18 June 2007 (CDT) You just gave me a idea! Uber Strong Melonni ftw. Well atleast now she want be gaining dp :0 [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:01, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Skill cannot be used by Heroes. It may be a bit(read extremely) impractical, but think of Kurzick version + Luxon version + Vow of Strength. That is, of course, assuming that the Kurzick and Luxon versions can be on your bar at the same time and stack. But that could more than double your basic attacks. Massive crits, anyone?--Lavos 03:34, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Can't have both. --NYC Elite 10:36, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Progression Even if it's a blank table, can someone add it in? --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:20, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Shouldn't the values under rank 12 be under rank 9... 76.102.172.202 19:43, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Yeah, someone just put it there thinking the max value in the skill description is rank 12, which is not true.--SkyHiRider 08:22, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Also, I saw on several skills having the rank 1 value the lowest of the description, which is also not true. Skill description seems to start from rank 0 which we can't see. Vezz 17:12, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yup, the lowest value is at rank 0 which we cant naturally see.--SkyHiRider 08:16, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::Added r12 (50 damage, 32% damage) Xaphan67 07:15, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Armor Ignoring? Well, i think it is, but there are some freak skills that don't however, like judge's isight...could anyone affirm that the holy dmg of this skill is armor ignoring? -- Zerpha The Improver 20:16, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :"Take damage" = armour ignoring. Deal damage factors in armour. — Skuld 20:20, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Wrong numbers in the table? The dmg of Rank 12 may be incorrect...if you compare the table of the necro skill, it looks like the "green numbers" show r1...r10, so the 46 and 30 should have to be set in the r10 line... -- Zerpha The Improver 20:18, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Crit Sin This and Critical Agility on a scythe-wielding crit sin anybody?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'Teh Uber Pwnzer]] 02:07, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Dude, that would be bitchin...you just gave me such a good idea...--Manbeast15 23:55, 19 June 2007 (CDT) attack skills+ this I would wrather use attack skills over the elite earth enchant because reapers sweep owns! :-) Just fyi with etenal aura and infinate lyssa or w/e you like... 40 from lyssa then this and whatever attack skill you use... more than vow as alot of that damage is +damage being that it ignores armour class.--125.236.184.56 02:50, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Luxon suicide? No, really, the Luxon version shows a guy who is about to chop his own head off... :Or maybe he just likes to hold his scythe like that. ::Looks like he jammed the scythe through his skull.... The Hobo 02:05, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::Maybe that's why he's screaming? :o P A R A S I T I C 00:50, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::::"AHHHHHHHH! I HAVE A SCYTHE THROUGH MY HEAD! IT MAKES ME DEAL MORE DAMAGE! AHHHHHHHH!" - what the guy is yelling. --Curse You 00:26, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Sort of like one of those appliance salesmen, eh? "Fear me! I'm dealing crazy amounts of damage! How crazy you ask?! I'm so crazy, I'll even hit myself with my scythe! Take this damage now before my enchantment runs out! It's a limited-time offer! Take a crapload of damage from my attacks, and I'll even throw in Crippled and other random effects for FREE!! That's right, I'm giving it away FREE! I'm dealing so much damage I should be shut down! Hurry hurry hu----" *gets killed by a Mesmer with Shatter Enchantment* --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:03, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Spirit's Strength Does anyone know whether and how this stacks with Spirit's Strength? Because if it does that would be awesome ... Reason.decrystallized 18:23, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Luxon Icon Looks like our "For Great Justice!" friend has picked up a scythe now. --Luigi (T/ ) 06:03, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :He's one of them steady stance scythe guys, I guess. 10:06, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Changed the wording in the Trivia for the Luxon icon since "looks like the guy" doesn't sound very GuildWiki-ish =P Zulu Inuoe 20:00, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Damage type I tried this out with my derv using Conjure Frost--whenever I activated, however, the extra damage from Conjure Frost disappeared. The skill does not mention this, but I believe that it changes the damage type to something else (probably holy, but I haven't been able to test). Has anyone else encountered something similar? Reason.decrystallized 09:57, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::This screenshot confirms it--damage type is changed. I don't know what to, though (my guess is holy, but I can't confirm). I will add a note to the main page, but can someone plz confirm damage type? Reason.decrystallized 07:51, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :::I used AoHM +VoS with Heart of Fury on some wardens. Depending on armor and DPS, the damage can be incredible. Ive had damage go up to 100 with the soulbreaker. EDIT: I tested this theory and yes it might be another source of damage -X H K :::: I did some limited testing but I dont have an elemental scythe. From the description on the skill, I believe that this skill should work on any weapon but only increase the dmg for scythes. Ex. With a fiery dragon sword and conjure flame, activating the skill causes the initial holy dmg and the end holy dmg, but as expected it does not add the dmg percent to the weapon dmg, but it also not change the type of dmg. Same with a lightning bow+conjure. It is possible that the way that the formula that adds the percent dmg to the scythe is inadvertenly reseting the type of dmg the scythe makes, so its most likely a bug. Rcollins779x 14:03, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::Damage type tested today outside of Bergen Hot Springs using Wild Blow to provide criticals (ie, hits which always do the same damage). Critical w/o = 86 dmg, with AoHM = 260. Type is indeed changed to Holy, changing the main page to reflect this information. --85.130.1.48 08:46, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::er, this was of course versus the Undead there, against which Holy damage is doubled. Forgot to specify. --Reason.decrystallized 08:03, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Attack skills It says it does more damage with a scythe. Does this multiply extra damage from attack skills, too? -- numma_cway 08:53, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :No, sundering mods and JI and anything like that only increases base damage. Bonus damage is always the same and armour-ignoring. — Skuld 09:01, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Sundering Crit hit: 186dmg without the sundering. 132dmg without VoS. P A R A S I T I C 15:05, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :I'm confused, you just listed 3 different amounts of dmg with not info to explain what you are displaying. Rcollins779x 17:53, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::The 230 damage is from a Scythe with Aura of Holy Might, Vow of Strength, a critical hit, and a sundering scythe. without the 20% armor penetration, it's only 186 damage, and without Vow of Strength, it's only 132 damage. I believe that's what he said there. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:24, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::But it seems he just used the first 3 numbers he got... a scythe does have a 9-41 variance base dmg... thats why I'm confused. Rcollins779x 23:59, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, all of the numbers he got are Critical hits, which are always a set number. (if you use Wild Blow twice on the same guy, you'll notice it's always the same as well.) Landing criticals is the best way to get consistent results for testing, normally. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:37, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Those were all crit hits. I have a crappy r1 faction title also so it'd probably go up alot higher with a better rank. That skill is stayin on all my pve builds =p P A R A S I T I C percent damage increase, or ... ? Maybe i am just ignorant of the mechanics of the game, but when i use this skill with r1, my critical hits are doing more than 21% more damage. Without the enchant on, my critical hits do 80 dmg vs 60 AL, then when i cast it my critical hits do 115 dmg vs 60 AL. This is a 44% increase in my scythe attack damage, any1 know why? 62.136.53.142 12:28, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :Critical hits do extra damage based on your scythe's power; AoHM is most likely adding the attack bonus before the critical hit bonus is applied... you might need to read up on the formula on the critical hit page, might make more sense there. :Personally, I don't get into all that math too much. I'm just happy enough with it dealing a shitload of damage on my Way of the Assassin 'Sin. No need to explain why I'm doing all that damage, as long as I'm doing it. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:05, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :He's right: there seems to be an odd synergy between the bonus damage from a critical hit and the bonus damage from Aura of Holy Might. At 12 Scythe Mastery against 60 AL, a critical hit ought to score 80 damage (41 * 1.2 * 1.15 * (2 ^ 0.5) = ~80), which has been experimentally confirmed. It should follow that a critical with AoHM at Kurzick level 5 (adds 25%) ought to be (80 * 1.25 =) 100 dmg. Instead, it will strike for 123 damage, a gain greater than 50%. and I've read the article on crits, and there's nothing in there that might explain it.--Reason.decrystallized 20:49, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::Could it possibly be adding the bonus damage twice over or something? Sort of like how Aura of the Lich secretly halves sacrifice costs, maybe it's adding a bonus to the hit with the critical bonus, then adding an extra bonus to some part of the hit... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 22:07, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::Perhaps coincidentally, 1.2 * 1.15 * 41 * 2 ^ ((60 + 20 + 25 - 60) / 40) ~= 123. It may be adding 25 to damage rating rather than scaling damage. Can you get a candy cane or banana scythe and test? Or can someone else try with a different title rank? --Fyren 01:35, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::your math is sound, sir. I will set out to procure a banana scythe immediately.--Reason.decrystallized 18:40, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::::i've also taken the liberty of putting a heading on this discussion.--Reason.decrystallized 18:41, 19 July 2007 (CDT) You are right: it's attack rating boost, not damage increase. A non-customized banana scythe (10-10 dmg), at 12 scythe mastery, will always strike for 10 dmg against AL 60 (10 * 2 ^ ((60 - 60) / 40) = 10). A critical hit will cause 14 dmg (10 * 2 ^ ((60 + 20 - 60) / 40) ~= 14). These numbers are experimentally confirmed. If the stated description were true and the skill increases damage by 25% at Kurz 5, then it should strike for 10 * 1.25 * 2 ^ ((60 -60) / 40) ~= 12-13 dmg, and a critical hit should land for 10 * 1.25 * 2 ^ ((60 + 20 - 60) / 40) ~= 17-18 dmg. Instead, the observed values are 15 and 22. The explanation is that the skill indeed increases attack rating instead of damage percentage: 10 * 2 ^ (60 + 25 - 60) /40) ~= 15, and 10 * 2 ^ (60 + 20 + 25 - 60) / 40) ~= 22. I will change the main page to reflect this information.--Reason.decrystallized 19:17, 19 July 2007 (CDT) : You capitalized the C in calculation resulting in a broken link, I fixed it for you :) -Firestorm2 19:32, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Reverts Someone's erasing the note about how the skill works with no explanation. I reverted the first time and they changed it again. There's been research, as you can see above, so I'm pretty sure the note's correct. But GW:1RV... They're also messing with Glyph of Swiftness. --68.106.223.233 02:05, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Recharge : Recharged by eternal Aura? Roland Cyerni 02:41, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Almost definitely; Title rank attribute shouldn't affect its status as a Dervish skill. 02:45, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::: k thx, working on a little prob Roland Cyerni 02:52, 20 September 2008 (UTC) This skill is the Lollercoaster OMG. http://img123.imageshack.us/img123/654/lollercoasterfz2.jpg (Dash is normally another atk skill like Chilling Victory.) Trivia "The person in the Luxon image is screaming so badly because he impaled his own head with the blade of his scythe."